While often less appreciated than other ones of the senses, the sense of smell has great importance both to the well-being and pleasure of existence. Various fragrances and odors are pervasive throughout the environment so that the sense of smell plays an important role in the interaction of an organism with its environment. The importance of the sense of smell exists in the detection of both pleasant and unpleasant odors.
A sense of smell can protect the organism against dangerous situations. For example, the smell of smoke can alert a human or other animal to the threat of fire. Likewise, the detection of different gases or other chemicals can serve to warn against impending danger. The detection, by the sense of smell, of tainted or spoiled food can protect the human or other animal against the ingestion of a substance that may cause sickness or death.
However, on the more pleasant side, the sense of smell enhances the enjoyment of the environment. The fragrance of flowers, plants and other organic materials can instill satisfaction and pleasure. Indeed, it has been determined that the sense of smell is actually a large component of that which is referred to as the sense of taste. Moreover, the sense of smell plays an important role in sexual attraction among animals and is essential to the reproductive cycles of many plants.
Since many people enjoy the presence of pleasant fragrances, humans have long sought to bring pleasant odors into their environment. For example, there are fiber board pads, often in a decorative shape, which are impregnated with various odors so that they may be hung in closets, automobiles and other confined spaces. These devices emit their fragrance over an interval of time after which they are typically discarded. Other devices mount into electrical outlets and use electricity to stimulate the emission of a fragrance. Another popular product is referred to as “potpourri” which is typically a mixture of dried pedals, leaves or other organic materials that are placed in an exposed container so that the fragrance of the organic materials permeates the air. Potpourri may also be encased in a cloth-like material to result in a sachet. Sachets are often placed in drawers, such as lingerie drawers, to lend a fragrance to the clothing surrounding the sachet.
In addition to devices that emit pleasant fragrances, men and women alike adorn themselves with a plethora of fragrances, both to please themselves as well as others with whom they come in contact. Many of these fragrance producing products are applied directly to the skin, and include lotions, deodorants, shaving compositions, soaps and the like.
Perhaps the most lucrative industry for fragrance producing products is the perfume industry, which is a multi-billion dollar enterprise. Unfortunately, some people are allergic to perfumes and, for various reasons, are unable to wear perfume. For example, exposure to perfume causes some women to have an allergic sinus reaction. Others, on the other hand, may be able to tolerate exposure to perfume so long as it does not directly contact their skin. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for improved ways in which individuals may adorn themselves with pleasant fragrances.
A Fragrance Extending Device and Method Therefor, was disclosed in my U.S. application Ser. No. 09/114,009, filed Jul. 10, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,706. In that application, the fragrance extending device broadly included a piece of porous material having sufficient porosity to permit penetration thereof by the carrier liquid and a support structure to support the porous material relative to a support surface.
The present application particularly introduces a new and unique way for individuals to wear selected fragrances without having to directly apply the fragrance to the individual's skin. The subject of the present application was derived from my previously filed parent application. In essence, I manipulated the support structure of that application so that it would take the form of a piece of jewelry. Thus, the present invention is directed, again, to the long felt need for devices and methods of employing personalized fragrances over an extended period of time.